fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is the name of Kirby's enemy and sometimes friend in the Kirby Series. He was born in Dream Land, and cares dearly about his home. However, if Dream Land makes a mistake, he will not hesitate to use violence to fix that mistake. He always comes across as dark and evil, however, in reality, he is actually a loyal and kind being. Abilities Meta Knight, as a swordsman, slices and dices with his one-handed sword. His attacks are very quick and executed in rapid succession. He can also harness energy to whip up whirlwinds and "sword beams". Occasionally, his cape will transform into wings, allowing him to fly with great speed. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Adventure Meta Knight has been confirmed to appear in Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will be a boss in World 2 of Adventure Mode. Neverworld In Neverworld, Meta Knight is recruited by Dimentio and King Dedede to join The Chess Crew. He often argues with Dedede, sometimes in the middle of battles. Eventually, he leaves, exasperated, and is succeeded by Meta Knight II. Meta Knight's last stand Five years later, Meta Knight was furious of Kirby replacing him. So he burned Kirby's house down and challenged him to a duel which he lost and died, but the spirit of Meta Knight lived on. Meta Knight's soul searched for his nemesis Galactic Knight and condemned his body and was reborn as Galactic Nightmare. Meta Knight's Rebirth After once again being beaten by Kirby, he takes up a challenge from Devil Knight, an evil demon version of him, who said that if Meta Knights could beat him in a duel, he would give him a new body. After dueling him fairly, which Devil Knight didn't, Meta Knigh won a new body, but before he left to go back to Dreamland Devil Knight called hima pathetic puffball. Kirby Super Star Omega Meta Knight is Kirby's rival in the war adventure. In addition, the Haileins ship, the Hailberd, resembles the Halbred, Meta Knight's ship. Kirby: Onslaught Meta Knight appears as an ally, helping Kirby battle Dark Matter and the Demons on multiple occasions. He becomes a playable character after completing the game 100%. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball Meta Knight appear as a sub-captain on King Dedede's team. He uses his sword as a bat. He has average batting and pitching, but is a fast character. In Exhibition Mode, his team is the '''Meta-Knights', referencing his soldiers in the Kirby series. Sonic & Kirby Super Mega Ultra Super Stars 1: Infested Dimensions He helps Kirby and Sonic in tough battles like bosses. Kirby Superstar Platinum Meta Knight once again found himself getting defeated by Kirby, battling Galactia Knight, and becoming the universe's greatest warrior. But now, things have changed, as an evil empire of darkness sweeps over Dreamland. Soon, he finds himself on the battlefield as General Meta-Knight leading thousands of Dreamlandians in the Final Battle against the Dark Knight. Meta Knight: The Game Meta Knight was dreaming about his mentor, the old Meta Knigt, or Mr. Knight as he called him. In the dream Mr. Knight was fighting Dark Matter and got knoced off the edge of the tower they were fighting on. But not befoe giving Meta Knight, his apprentice at the time, his cape, which Meta used to try and rescue his mentor but only endd uop geting Galaxia. After battling Dark Matter in his dream he woke up to fing that Dreamland was in trouble, bigger trouble than King Dededecoukd cause, as it turned out, Kirby had been possesed by Dark Matter and was attacking everyone, so it was up to Meta Knight to save his planet. Malicious series Like Kirby, Meta Knight is a secret character in Happy Face D.I.Y. and Happy Face's Fantendo Smash Bros. Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Allies Category: Swordsman Category: Nintendo Civil War Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirbys Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Knights Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series)